Comment arriver à interroger Deadpool avec de la chance
by DDangele
Summary: La X-force opérée par Hope Summer est prise avec un interrogatoire des plus épineux, l'interrogé veut parler de Chimichanga, mais très peu de la toxine qui intéresse l'équipe. Mais la chance va peut-être tourner, car qui de mieux que son vieil ami Cable pour le faire parler?


Titre : Comment arriver à interroger Deadpool avec de la chance

Disclaimer: je ne possède que l'histoire

Pairing : Deadpool x Cable léger, Doctor Némesis x Fantomex léger

Résumé : La X-force opérée par Hope Summer est prise avec un interrogatoire des plus épineux, l'interrogé veut parler de chimichanga, mais très peu de la toxine qui intéresse l'équipe. Mais la chance va peut-être tourner, car qui de mieux que son vieil ami Cable pour le faire parler?

Note : Ce passe après la X-force et Deadpool et Cable, pendant que Deadpool est dans les Avengers avec des références à la série Cable&Deadpool, Messian complex ainsi que de Deadpool & Cable 25 et 26 et du jeu vidéo. Mais je crois que l'histoire se comprend plutôt bien même si on n'a pas vu/lu toutes ces séries.

Ps. le site à détruit ma mise en âge et mes annotations donc je suis vraiment désolé, je vais essayer de corriger cela dans le futur. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'équipe formée de Psylocke, Marrow et Hope reviennent à la base après une mission de reconnaissance. Hope ouvrit la porte de la salle de contrôle violemment.

\- Je suppose que la mission de reconnaissance ne s'est pas passée comme prévu, commenta Domino

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, se plaint Marrow en s'étirant et en faisant un petit salut de la main au docteur Nemesis qui l'ignora.

\- Une autre fausse piste alors, repris Domino en croisant les bras un air concerné sur le visage.

\- Effectivement, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'informations complémentaires à ce que nous savions déjà, à savoir, pas grand-chose. Dit Psylocke

Hope donna un coup de poing sur la table : « Aucune information et dans moins de deux jours, la toxine sera libérée! Nous sommes à court de temps et notre seule source est… »

\- Il a parlé? Questionna Psylocke.

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par là, mais non, aucune information intéressante pour nous, soupira Domino, et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer la torture.

\- En sommes, nous sommes dans une impasse, intervint ForgetMeNot en faisant sursauter Marrow qui avait oublié son existence.

\- Ho, au fait, avez-vous acheté du café? Questionna le Dr Nemesis.

Hope, tourna des yeux noirs vers le Docteur.

\- Psylocke, es-tu sure que tu ne peux pas rentrer dans l'esprit de notre source? Intervint Domino.

\- Certaine, les fluctuations dans son cerveau sont trop changeantes pour que je sois capable d'extraire des informations de sa tête et je dois dire que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le faire.

Hope inspira bruyamment.

\- Bon, ForgetMeNot continu de chercher des informations, Psylocke tente de capter des informations télépathiques et Domino peux-tu nous donner un peu de chance? Je crois vraiment que nous en avons vraiment besoin.

x-force

L'équipe se remit à travailler, guettant l'horloge régulièrement, l'atmosphère de la pièce devenant de plus en plus lourde à mesure que le temps avançait. Cependant, un bruit étrange les dérangea dans leur travail.

Toc, toc, toc.

\- Je rêve ou quelqu'un vient de cogner à la porte de notre base? Questionna Marrow

\- Psylocke est-ce qu'il y un danger? Questionna Hope.

Psylocke scanna la personne à l'extérieur :

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici? » Marmonna-t-elle avant de secouer la tête à Hope.

\- Domino va ouvrir, mais reste prudente, reprit Hope.

La mercenaire ouvrit la porte rapidement.

\- CABLE?! S'écria la Task force. (Il faut le voir en grosses lettres bulles comme dans les comics. ;) )

\- Hey Dom, comment vas-tu? Sourit Cable

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'écria Hope

\- Salut Hope, j'achetais du café et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir vous dire bonjour.

\- Tu es plus que le bienvenu, rétorqua le Dr Nemesis, en prenant le pot de café des mains du soldat hors du temps.

\- Tu parais mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Nate. (1)

\- Merci Dom, un bon ami m'a aidé à me retrouver. (2)

\- Ne t'attend pas à pouvoir reprendre l'équipe papa! Même si tu vas mieux, je ne veux plus te voir faire des choses aussi cruelles que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as dirigé cette équipe!(1)

\- Ha non! J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire et des batailles à mener dans le futur. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne reste pas longtemps. Juste quelques jours, le temps de m'assurer que tu vas bien avant de partir à nouveau dans le futur.

\- Hey bien, il y a un futur! cela est déjà une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Marrow pince-sans-rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Demanda Cable en fronçant les sourcils

\- Rien d'important, Papa, je m'occupe de tout. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais dans le futur...

\- Ma vie est dans le futur Hope. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu sembles triste.

\- Ça va, rétorqua Hope sur la défensive avant de soupirer, C'est juste que la dernière fois que tu es partie dans le futur, tu es mort. Mais bon, Papa, nous avons beaucoup de travail. Alors, assois-toi confortablement, regarde la télévision, prends un café (après tout, c'est toi qui l'as payé), mais ne nous dérange pas, Ok?

X-force

Quelque temps plus tard dans le laboratoire du Docteur Nemesis.

\- Tu as trouvé une manière de neutraliser la toxine, Nemesis?

\- Potentiellement. Je suis le meilleur pour ce qui est de trouver des solutions miracles, mais tu me demandes de travailler sur un sérum pour contrer une toxine dont je n'ai pas d'échantillon ou de formule chimique. Tout ce que j'ai ce sont les signes cliniques que tu as constatés la dernière fois que celle-ci a été relâchée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse? Que je me précipite pour m'infecter moi-même afin que tu puisses faire une biopsie de mes reins?

\- Hum, cela aurait été apprécié.

\- … Continu de travailler.

Hope leva la tête : « Papa, est-ce que tu…, Papa? Où est papa? Enfin, je veux dire Cable?

\- Il est descendu en bas, dit ForgetMeNot.

\- En bas? Répéta Hope, le prisonnier! S'écrit a-t-elle en s'élançant dans les escaliers Domino, Psylocke et le Dr Nemesis sur les talons.

x-force

Hope s'arrêta net dans l'entrée de la salle des cellules, Cable se tenait debout devant la dernière cellule, les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'écria Hope en s'avançant menaçante.

\- Wow, souligna Deadpool, Mignonne la version miniature de Jean Grey! Hey, ma jolie si tu veux jouer au « Dark-phenix » tu peux y aller sur mo…

\- C'est MA fille, Hope, Wade!

\- Vraiment? Ta fille? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que cela. J'imagine que la maman devait être très jolie, car elle ne te ressemble pas du tout en fait, rétorqua le mercenaire en écrasant son visage dans la vitre de la cellule pour mieux regarder Hope, Je me serais attendu à ce que ta fille ait un bras en métal et un œil qui brille ou au moins le corps de Hulk Hogan….

\- Je l'ai adopté, expliqua tranquillement Cable.

\- Ha! je vois, dit Deadpool en hochant la tête, Hey, attends une minute! Tu as adopté un enfant sans moi? Cela ne se fait pas d'adopter un enfant sans son autre moitié! C'est pareil comme quand on prend un chat à la fourrière. Les gens les choisissent ensemble pour ne pas être déçus ou au moins, la personne qui y va seule fait l'effort de mettre une boucle dessus pour faire paraitre le chat plus mignon et faire oublier sa traitrise à son partenaire. Où se trouve son ruban rouge? D'ailleurs, elle est drôlement vieille pour que tu l'aies adopté. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas pour un de ces jeux pervers du genre de « dis-moi qui est ton papa» ou « Luc, je suis ton père » ?

\- C'était un bébé quand je l'ai recueilli, Wade. Est-ce que tu te souviens du bébé que tu m'avais aidé à protéger, il y a quelques années? D'un autre côté, se serait normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas au nombre de fois que tu as été pulvérisé par le prédator X cette journée-là…(3)

\- Tu veux dire, après que tu te sois sacrifié sur ton île (pour aucune bonne raison d'ailleurs, car si tu m'avais envoyé, moi, supprimer tes données et que tu avais pris la statue de téléportation, nous aurions été en vie tous les deux.), ce qui a fait annuler NOTRE série ensemble4. Série qui était d'ailleurs si géantissime que notre relation a été classée #7 dans "The 10 Greatest Buddy Teams of all time » de Marvel entre Iron man/War Machine et Capitaine América/Falcon. Que tu sois revenu m'aguicher quelques mois plus tard pour sauver un bébé qui n'avait même pas de super katanna ou même de pouvoir à ce moment-là pour encore une fois m'abandonner et me laisser le cœur brisé en partant dans le futur avec ce bébé qui décidément ne faisait pas le meilleur « side Kick » dans les environs. Finalement revenir à cause de ce même bébé, sans prendre la peine de m'appeler avant de te re-tuer et de me laisser de nouveau seul.(5) Veux-tu parler de ce bébé?

\- Heu… hum… oui, ce bébé-là. Répondit Nathan quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais, tu sais dans le futur, nous t'avons croisé et à la fin, tu as été un précieux allié.(5)

Deadpool croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

\- Sais-tu que l'on ne m'a pas invité à tes funérailles? Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Cyclope quand il m'a vu. En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi ils n'ont pas invité beaucoup de monde (enfin excepter toute la communauté des superhéros), il était ennuyeux et pas du tout à ton image cet enterrement! Alors, j'ai dû y remédier! Afin de célébrer ta mort comme tu le mérites. Je t'ai fait une vraie fête hommage dans ton pays le Rumekistan avec un musée exposant tes armes à feu, des montagnes russes et Lady Gaga! Oui, tu m'as bien entendu Lady gaga en personne (6)! C'était une belle fête et tu aurais dû voir la tuerie avant, le genre que tu aimes! J'ai même mis tes vêtements pour être sûr que tu sois avec moi! Je m'appelais Cablepool, c'était un peu comme quand nous étions fondus l'un dans l'autre comme avant!...

\- Est-ce que Deadpool a dit « tuerie », murmura le Dr Nemesis.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, c'est Deadpool. Murmura Psyslocke

\- Tu peux encore visiter le musée et le parc d'attractions si tu veux. Ils ont juste changé le nom du pays pour le New Rumekistan drôle de choix, non? Je l'aurais appelé quelque chose comme Dayspring ou Providence 2.

\- Wade…

\- Peut-être Cabletown ou les Cable-Uni (Quoi lecteur? Est-ce trop patriotique? Peut-être, mais je suis tellement fière de ce cher oncle Sam.)

\- Tu n'es pas américain Wade, tu es canadien.

\- Hum vrai, l'auteure de cette fiction aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Tu réalises que tu as fait ton hommage dans le mauvais pays? Reprit Cable.

\- Tu aurais voulu faire ton hommage aux États-Unis? Parce que je dois dire que cela m'aurait évité des problèmes à leurs douanes. Bizarrement, il trouve que tes armes ont l'air à des armes de destructions massives.

\- Wade…

\- Bizarre puisque tu es leur sauveur. Il devrait plutôt dire quelque chose comme « Oh mon dieu! Vous possédez les armes de notre sauveur, vous devez être un demi-dieu ou un héros! Vite, montez dans cette limousine, elle vous mènera à un hôtel cinq étoiles où un paquet de grandes admiratrices nues vous attendent! » plutôt que « Mais quel malade! Vite la sécurité! »

\- WADE!, cria Cable avant de se radoucir, le New Rumekistan est le pays voisin du Rumekistan enfin maintenant du Vieux-Rumekistan.

\- Vraiment? Alors c'est cela que l'auteur tentait de me dire? (6)

\- Ça suffit! S'écria Hope à bout de patience, Papa cesse de parler à notre prisonnier et puis comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez?

\- Haaaa! Là, je vois un peu de toi en elle! Commenta Deadpool.

\- Wade est un bon ami. Rétorqua simplement Cable

\- C'est un mercenaire! S'écria Hope

\- Dom aussi, dit Cable avec un maigre sourire

\- Ouais, moi et Dom, nous sont pareils sauf qu'elle est une femme, avec de super armes, un pouvoir badass, un costume de superhéros super cool et qu'elle côtoie ton papa dans l'intimité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Heu, attends non! En fait la seule différence est qu'elle est une femme!

\- Il y eut un léger silence.

\- Wow, cela commence à devenir trop intime comme conversation! Commenta le docteur Nemesis en faisant mine de partir, Je préfère retourner à mes expériences…

\- Avec la création de la cure pour la toxine ou avec Fantomex? Questionna Cable

Le docteur Nemesis, s'arrêta les joues rouges : « Euh, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire! »

Psylocke soupira : « Tu sais que nous pouvons lire ton esprit? », marmonna-t-elle.

\- Nemesis, restez ici! Papa, éloigne-toi de notre prisonnier!

\- Hope, chérie, sais-tu que Wade est un Avengers maintenant? Tu ne peux pas le garder prisonnier.

\- Psylocke a contacté Malicia. Elle dit que l'équipe profite de leurs vacances et qu'ils iront le récupérer au besoin et nous le ramener après. Dit Hope en croisant les bras.

\- Même spidie est d'accord? Quelle bande d'ingrats, dire que je les laisse avoir leur QG chez moi!

\- Ne le prends pas mal. Sur le coup, ils devaient être contents de souffler un peu, mais maintenant, ils doivent s'ennuyer de toi.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas si sûr de cela, rétorqua le docteur, Je ne vois pas comment on peut s'en ennuyer si rapidement. Nous le maintenons depuis deux jours et cela fait deux jours qu'il n'arrête pas de parler, même en dormant, il parle.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas le libérer si vous ne le supportez plus?

\- Le temps est précieux Nate, expliqua Domino, il ne nous reste que 36 h pour trouver où se fera le lancer de la toxine et notre seule piste se trouve dans cette cellule.

\- Je croyais qu'il parlait.

Psylocke émit un petit rire sans joie :

\- Oui de tout et de rien! Il nous a parlé du fantôme de Benjamin Franklin, de sa peur d'avoir un jour un costume en image de synthèse, de la complexité de la chronologie dans « l'univers X-men », énuméra Psylocke sur ses doigts, ho, il a aussi passé cinq heures à répéter le mot « duct tape » après que Marrow l'ai menacé de lui « taper » la bouche s'il ne se taisait pas.

\- Duct tape, quel mot amusant, souri Deadpool, duct tape, duct tape, duct tape, duct tape, duct tape, duct tape…

\- Un morceau ce n'est pas suffisamment pour faire taire Wade. Cela prend au moins un rouleau entier pour sa bouche. Dit Cable en haussant la voix, afin d'être entendu par-dessus le merc with a mouth qui continuait de répéter les mots « Duck Tape ».

Psyclocke soupira : « Bref, il parle de tout sauf de la mise en marche de la toxine. »

Cable, Dom et Psylocke échangèrent un regard de compassion avant de regarder navré en direction de Deadpool, qui bondissait dans sa cellule comme un ninja. Soudain Cable, tiqua sur un détail.

\- Wade, comment se fait-il que tu sois impliqué dans une attaque terroriste contre les mutants?

\- Duck ta… Ho?, Deadpool cessa de sauter dans sa cellule en penchant la tête sur le côté, C'est Bob agent of Hydra qui m'a contacté en me disant qu'il voulait mon avis sur une nouvelle perceptive d'organisation criminelle. Il a décidé de quitter l'Hydra, car il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de couverture dentaire alors que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était engagé en premiers lieux. Te rends-tu compte à quel point ces gens sont malhonnêtes? Mentir à un pauvre homme à propos de sa couverture d'assurance! Donc, il a décidé de visiter d'autres organisations avant de quitter l'Hydra, histoire d'être sûr de se trouver un autre travail (et potentiellement, de ne pas se faire tuer par ses anciens employeurs). Alors il a « testé » quelques organisations un peu comme un stage d'un jour (la confrérie des mauvais mutants ne l'a pas trop apprécié d'ailleurs). Puis comme il hésitait, il m'a demandé de venir l'aider à se décider…

 _Début du flashback :_

Bob et Deadpool qui marchent dans un corridor d'une base ultrasecrètre dans un lieu secret. Ils passent devant un laboratoire de biochimie, puis devant une salle où l'on peut entendre un général parler à une vingtaine d'officiers des étapes d'une attaque contre les mutants. Finalement, ils s'arrêtent devant une grande fusée qui selon les soldats autour va être utilisée pour libérer une « surprise ».

\- Hum… Oui cet endroit est bien! Décrète Deadpool

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, rétorque Bob en tremblant légèrement, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de vraiment mal. Je les ai entendus parler de faire un autre accident à la « Génocha (7) »

\- C'est vrai? Wow, tu vas t'amuser dans cette colonie de vacances, mon cher Bobby! Tu vas m'inviter à y aller aussi, n'est-ce pas? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui! Supplie Deadpool

\- Heu… Deadpool, tu attires l'attention, marmonne les dents serrées Bob agent of Hydra alors que le mercenaire tire sur son bras comme un enfant.

\- Dis oui, dis oui…

 _Fin du flasback_

Il y a un moment de silence alors que Cable, Psylocke, Domino, le docteur Nemesis et Hope assimilent ces nouvelles informations.

\- Est-ce qu'il est sérieux? souffle Domino, Je ne peux jamais dire s'il est sérieux.

\- Je crois que oui… Que Deadpool croit que l'un des plus grands massacres de mutants soit une colonie de vacances pour mutant, c'est le genre de chose qu'étrangement je suis capable de concevoir.

\- Je suis navré pour l'espèce humaine, déclara le docteur Nemesis en se passant une main sur le front.

Hope, elle, était tellement ébahie, qu'elle se contenta de regarder Deadpool la bouche ouverte. Cable se racla la gorge :

« Que s'est-il passé après? »

\- Un des hauts gradés a dit apprécier mon enthousiasme et m'a proposé de rejoindre leurs rangs. J'ai dit non naturellement, je leur ai dit que j'étais un héros avec une équipe du SHIELD, une équipe à mon nom, un uniforme d'Avengers, un magasin de souvenir, un jeu vidéo et un film avec Ryan Reynolds. En tout cas, ils ont commencé à devenir moins amicaux. À ce moment-là, Bob est partie en courant tout en me disant de fuir. Nous avons couru un bon moment, jusqu'à être à l'extérieur et puis quelqu'un m'a traité de clown et tu sais que je déteste que les gens m'appellent un « clown ». Alors je suis allé défendre mon honneur. Après que j'ai abattu quelques malheureux soldats, ils ont commencé à se mettre en colère. Je te dis, ils se mettent en colère pour un rien ceux-là, je n'ai fait la fête qu'à une vingtaine d'entre eux, une toute petite vingtaine, qui quand même le méritait, je ne suis pas un clown!

\- Va à l'essentiel, le coupa dans son inspiration Cable

\- Ils m'ont lancé une toxine étrange et sont partis en enlevant Bob. J'ai voulu rattraper Bob, mais tout est devenu noir. Je suppose que je suis mort un instant. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Depuis que je suis marié, la mort ne vient plus me voir. Puis quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais dans une décharge. J'ai rencontré mes X-babes préférées. Psylocke et Domino m'ont frappée et je me suis réveillé dans cette cellule.

Un nouveau silence plana un instant dans la pièce.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant pour fabriquer l'antivirus, déclara le Dr Nemesis, As-tu une idée du nombre de minutes où tu as été inconscient?

\- Heu, nah, j'ai oublié ma montre Dora l'exploratrice dans mon taxi, mais je peux te dire qu'il faisait toujours jour quand je me suis réveillé.

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être défendu contre Psylocke et Domino..., commença Cable

\- Était-ce parce que tu étais encore trop faible? Fini le Dr Nemesis

\- Heu… je ne crois pas, elles m'ont eue par surprise en utilisant une arnaque déloyale.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as été distrait par leurs poitrines, Soupira Cable mi- désespéré, mi- amusé.

\- Pourquoi lui posée ses questions? Questionna Domino en croisant les bras pour couvrir sa poitrine, Wade n'est pas un mutant, il ne doit pas réagir comme nous à la toxine.

\- Wade est un muté, donc ses cellules sont théoriquement mutantes. Celles-ci réagissent alors à la toxine puisqu'elle attaque les mutations génétiques.

\- Donc cela veut dire que toutes les personnes ayant subi une mutation vont être touchées par l'attaque.

\- Moi je dis qu'il faut appeler les Avengers! Déclara Deadpool alors que les autres le dévisageaient, Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans le titre qu'ils ne peuvent pas se pointer quand on a besoin d'eux. À quoi cela sert d'avoir les meilleures équipes ayant juré de protéger le monde alors qu'ils ne se pointent que dans leurs propres titres/films ou dans les arcs géants comme dans Civil War?

\- Il marque un point, esquissa Cable appuyé par Domino et Nemesis.

\- Ça suffit! Nous essayons de contrer une attaque terroriste qui serait fatale à toute les personnes avec des mutations génétiques se trouvant dans le rayon de libération de la toxine donc nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à… peu importe ce qui se passe ici! Alors papa à moins que tu trouves par miracle le quartier général de l'organisation, tu peux t'en aller….

Cable se tourna de nouveau vers Deadpool avec un air nonchalant.

\- Où se trouve la toxine, Wade?

\- Bob m'avait texté l'adresse. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils aient le temps de déplacer leur installation en si peu de temps. Il y aurait trop d'équipement et de coordonnée à changer dans un si petit laps de temps. Ce devrait être le dernier message envoyé de la conversation.

\- Hey bien, voilà… dit Cable en haussant les épaules.

Hope le regarda ahuri.

\- Hey bien, c'était facile finalement, commenta Nemesis.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à regarder dans le cellulaire de Deadpool? Demanda Psylocke.

\- Parce que d'habitude, personne ne texte d'information capitale. C'est une CHANCE que tu sois passé Cable, sinon nous serions toujours sans information. dit Domino en s'approchant de l'intercome :

« Marrow? »

\- Ouep? Répondit la voix grinçante de Marrow

\- Est-ce que tu peux regarder dans le téléphone de Deadpool, une conversation avec un certain Bob agent of Hydra, l'adresse marquer dans le dernier message devrait être celle des terroristes.

\- Qui garde ce genre d'information dans son téléphone? En tout cas, je vérifie tout de suite.

Ils attendirent en silence jusqu'à ce que Marrow parle à nouveau : « Il y a un pic d'activité à l'endroit indiqué et sur les caméras satellites la zone est bloquée. Il doit bien y avoir des activités illégales dans le coin…

\- On dirait bien que la chance nous a souri… répliqua Domino

\- Ok équipe! Tout le monde à son poste, nous partons maintenant! S'écria Hope en courant hors de la pièce suivie par les autres.

\- Surtout n'oubliez pas de secourir Bob, s'écria Deadpool, s'est celui qui ressemble à tous les autres!

x-force

\- J'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de donner ses informations, dit Deadpool une fois que la x-force eut quitté la pièce, Il restait beaucoup trop de temps avant la fin du compte à rebours! Dans les séries, les héros arrivent toujours à la dernière minute pour sauver la journée. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire Cable? Il leur reste 10 minutes pour désactiver la bombe qui va sauter en plein milieu de New York qui se trouve au dernier étage de l'Empire State Building qui n'a plus d'électricité et qui doit être monté à pied pendant que des méchants à chaque étage tentent de les tuer. Au début, ils sont déterminés et ils déchirent, mais après il y a une complication et tu es sûr qu'ils ne vont pas y arriver, mais grâce à leurs incroyables talents, ils arrivent à reprendre le contrôle de la situation et à étirer les dix minutes pour qu'ils durent une demi-heure.

Le docteur Nemesis, habiller de son fidèle chapeau et de son masque revient rapidement ouvrir la cellule :

« Me permettrais-tu de prendre un peu de ton sang? Tes capacités de régénération pourraient nous être utiles contre la toxine. »

\- C'est un peu difficile de dire non quand l'aiguille est déjà dans mon bras. Donc oui, je suppose.

\- La science te remercie.

\- C'est nouveau, d'habitude elle me jette hors de son laboratoire.

Le doc fit mine de s'éloigner.

\- Salut Fantomex pour moi. S'écria Cable

Le docteur Nemesis s'arrêta net et se racla la gorge :

« Oui je le ferai, quand j'irai le voir pour le surveiller, car il est l'une de mes expériences! »

\- Une des plus fascinantes, pour qu'il prenne autant de place dans tes pensées, rétorqua doucement Cable.

\- Enfin, si tu m'as entendu penser « fascinant » à propos de Fantomex c'est parce que je m'intéresse aux habitudes qui lui ont été implantés lors de sa croissance artificielle.

\- Cela ressemblait beaucoup à « je m'intéresse à lui, nous devrions prendre un café ensemble »

\- Il faut comprendre au sens large, je m'intéresse à lui comme donné de laboratoire et allons prendre un café voulait dire que j'étais en manque de caféine.

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que vous étiez fatigué que vous vouliez partager vos précieuses biscottes, dit Cable en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air compréhensif.

\- Heu… oui donc, hum, hum… je dois y aller. Dit Nemesis en courant hors de la salle.

\- Ils sont mignons, je trouve, commenta Deadpool, les yeux rêveurs et les mains sous son menton, un vieux mutant légèrement désabusé et une arme humaine tout simplement badass, qui rêverait d'une meilleure histoire d'amour! Hum… cela me rappelle quelque chose. Est-ce que je discernerais un modèle de shipping chez toi auteure? Un peu malsain si tu veux mon avis, mais bon, comme dit cette bonne vieille Demi : « Ne te soucie pas de ce que les autres pensent de toi. C'est ça, la liberté ».

\- Dieu que ces imitations de Demi Moore m'ont manqué! Souri Cable

\- Cela faisait aussi très longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait. J'essaie d'apprendre à imiter Demi Lovato aussi, tu sais, pour faire un TOUT avec deux « Demi ». Ba da boum tchi! Mais je dois avouer qu'imiter Demi Moore me donne toujours autant envie d'aller voir une comédie musicale.

Cable souri en ouvrant la porte de la cellule avec ses pouvoirs de télékinésies.

\- Bonne idée, allons-y (8)! Nous nous arrêterons manger mexicains avant.

\- C'est une date! S'exclama Deadpool en s'accrochant au bras de Cable.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le quartier général de la x-force pour une soirée dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! N'hésité pas à laisser des commentaires!

(1) Voir X-Force 2014

(2) Voir Deadpool & Cable : second slip

(3) Voir Deadpool & Cable 25

(4) Voir la série Cable & Deadpool (l'une des meilleurs de l'univers Marvel)

(5) Messiah Complex, second Coming, Messiah war (messiah arc au complet finalement)

(6) Voir Deadpool & Cable 26

(7) L'ile de Magneto, connu pour avoir été le lieu du plus grand massacre des mutants par les sentinelles, mais Deadpool croit qu'il s'agit d'une colonie de vacances pour mutant. (C'est presque pareil… non?) Voir Deadpool the game.

(8) En français dans le texte, car référence au 10e Docteur (Docteur who)


End file.
